


Losing Control

by grump_ass



Series: Let's Not Talk About This [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, M/M, bigender georges, brojobs?, georges is v pretty and philip can't deal, trans boy, trans philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grump_ass/pseuds/grump_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip finds a vibrator under Georges' pillow, and finds that it is extremely difficult to deny his feelings for him from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

When he was sixteen and a half, Philip found out that his best friend and crush had a pink vibrator that he hid under one of the pillows on his bed.

Georges had excused himself to the bathroom before they left, scurrying out of the room, floral print skirt swishing softly as he disappeared around the corner. Philip relaxed on the bed, looking for something to busy his hands. He reached absentmindedly for the pillow at the head of Georges’ bed, pulling it close so he could mess with the corner of the case.

There, waiting like the pearl in the mouth of an oyster, was the vibrator.

Philip stared at it, not registering for a moment. When he realized what it was, his eyes went wide and his cheeks burned slightly. It was dark pink, with rhinestones around the base, and it was very Georges.

Philip looked at it, hands tightening on the pillow. He couldn’t help but imagine Georges using the vibrator on himself, preparing himself for it, moaning softly and prettily as he fucked himself with it.

The bathroom door clicked open, and Philip threw the pillow back into place as Georges returned, smiling.

“Are you ready to go,” he chirped, smiling, eyeliner perfect. It was hard to imagine his sweet friend fucking himself with a sex toy, but Philip couldn’t dwell on that for now; instead he stood and smiled, following Georges out the door.

* * *

  
Nobody needed to know how much Philip loved Georges’ curls. Nobody needed to know how the knowledge that Georges owned a vibrator sent Philip’s hand plunging down the front of his boxers as soon as he got home, rubbing furiously at his throbbing clit and biting back whimpers as he thought of Georges, spread out, whining and fucking his delicate hips into the unreceiving air. His beautiful, weak legs barely supporting him as his toes curled and his thumb traced the glittering stones on his vibrator.

Nobody needed to know that Philip hoped that the name on Georges’ full, perfect lips when he came was ‘Philip.’

* * *

 

It was their regular Friday movie night, both of them in their comfortable clothes; Philip in a shirt and sweatpants, Georges in high waisted shorts and a crop top. Philip was barely paying any attention to the movie, opting instead to stare at Georges, his smooth skin and his dark curls pulled into a bun. He felt his stomach turn slightly, eyes dragging down his body. He found his eyes tracing the curve of Georges’ ass, and he swallowed thickly before his eyes stopped on Georges’ crotch. A closer look made Philip realize that the crotch of his shorts was straining from Georges’ erection.

Philip’s breath hitched slightly, still staring at the bulge in Georges’ shorts. When Georges began to squirm slightly, Philip knew he was aware of his boner. Philip licked his lips, and managed a hoarse whisper.

“I can take care of that.”

Georges stiffened, cock visibly twitching.

“I wouldn’t want you to ruin your shorts,” Philip continued, hesitant now, “I can take care of you. Just help you.” No kissing, no hugging, just Georges’ cock in his grip and his name on Georges’ lips.

Georges shifted slightly, groaning softly when his things squeezed around his cock. Philip stared at the beautiful boy before him, watching him whimper and deliberate before nodding his head and whispering, “Please.”

Philip’s stomach twisted, and he whispered, “Face me.”

Georges turned, back now reclining against the mountain of pillows, obviously hesitant to spread his legs. Philip crawled closer and reached out a shaking hand, and placed it on Georges’ knee. He swallowed thickly as the hand ran down his thigh, which made Georges whimper slightly.

Philip reached the front of Georges’ shorts. They were adorable, snug around his perfect hips and displaying his straining cock. Philip ran a set of appreciative fingers over him before shaking himself and fiddling with the buttons on Georges’ shorts.

He unbuttoned the shorts, and pulled them down carefully, Georges lifting his hips so Philip could remove the shorts easily. Philip looked at the panties around Georges’ hips and groaned softly. He should have known that Georges, sweet, perfect Georges, wore fucking lacy lingerie. Philip squeezed his cock gently through the underwear, and Georges gasped.

“Philip,” he moaned, legs spreading. Philip inhaled quickly; his name sounded as fucked and breathless as he had imagined it would on Georges’ lips.

He slid the panties off of him, revealing Georges’ perfect cock, tip beading with precome. Philip didn’t even think as his hand reached out and curled around Georges, who gasped softly.

“Philip,” he whispered, eyes shutting. Philip jerked him off slowly, watching the rise and fall of his chest grow fast and uneven. Philip bent over and lapped at the head of Georges' dick.

Georges gasped, hips shuddering as Philip lowered his head further down Georges’ cock. Georges moaned, hand going to Philip’s hair as he jerked and sucked.

“Fucking, Philip,” he whimpered, and Philip smiled and quickened his bobbing head. He popped off occasionally, gasping for air before returning his mouth to his desperate friend.

“Philip,” Georges whined softly, hand going to Philip’s head. When Philip got in a particularly good suck, Georges’ fingers curled in his hair as he cursed softly.

Philip moaned around Georges, head bobbing faster.

“Philip, I think I’m going to- oh fuck,” he moaned. Philip sped up, letting Georges come down his throat.

The hand in Philip’s hair loosened as Georges’ hips stilled, still fucking slightly into his mouth. Philip pulled off, wiping off his mouth and panting. He looked up to Georges, who licked his lips, breathing heavily.

Philip reached for Georges’ panties, helping him pull them up over his hips. He sat back, watching Georges even out his breath and place a delicate hand on his bare stomach as he relaxed further into the pillows.

“That was- uhm,” Philip whispered, voice hoarse. He stared at Georges, hand absentmindedly reaching down the front of his sweatpants, and Georges coughed.

“Let me.”

Philip’s eyes went wide. “I’m sorry?”

“Unless you- unless you don’t want to. But I can take, uhm, care of you too.”

Philip blinked.

“If you don’t want to, like, if you aren’t comfortable, but I would like to return the favor.”

Philip swallowed, and managed, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Georges smiled, then rose to his knees. He reached out to Philip, running fingers down his chest before gently shoving his back against the wall. Georges scrambled between his legs, reaching out and tugging the waistband of his sweatpants down. Philip let his legs fall open, and Georges’ hand dragged down his chest and to his crotch, tracing over his clit and causing Philip’s breath to hitch.

Georges tugged the boxers down, Philip’s curls peeking over the waistband of the underwear until Georges tugged his boxers completely off so that he was half naked before Georges.

Georges leaned in, licking his lips as he lowered his head. Philip watched, fingers gripping the sheets as Georges pressed closer, laying down so that he was level with Philip. He looked up to Philip one more time before pressing his face into Philip's curls and opening his mouth to spread Philip and lap at his slit, eliciting a soft moan from Philip.

“Georges,” he whined, and Georges moaned against him as one of Philip’s hands reached up to curl in his hair. He licked a stripe up Philip again before teasing him gently with his tongue. A spare hand came up to rub at Philip’s clit, the other hand holding one of Philip’s thighs wide so that he could access him easier.

Philip groaned when Georges’ tongue pressed into him, back arching against Georges’ hand. The soft scratch of the slight stubble on Georges’ face against his inner thighs drew another mewl from him, and he slumped against the wall. He tightened his hands in Georges’ hair, tugging accidentally. Georges gasped against him, and Philip cursed.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he moaned, but Georges had continued his lapping in earnest, moaning louder.

“Do that again,” he groaned against Philip, sending vibrations to his clit.

Philip tugged experimentally at Georges’ hair, drawing another whine from him. He lapped at Philip, moaning and whimpering at the hand in his hair. Philip groaned despite himself, tugging now, enjoying the feeling of Georges’ thick curls tangled in his fingers.

“Fuck, Georges,” Philip groaned when his tongue thrust into him. Georges’ fingers on him quickened, his tongue twisting inside of him as Philip panted. “Keep going, keep going.”

Georges moaned softly when Philip tugged his hair, moving his hand from Philip so that he could tease his slit. Philip moaned, gripping his hair and trying to encourage him to speed up by tugging his hair.

“Georges, please,” he moaned, fucking against his mouth as Georges’ hands grabbed his thighs. He was close, he could tell.

Evidently, so could Georges. He was licking slowly, barely pressing into him, and totally ignoring his clit.

Philip began to slide down the wall, the support from Georges’ hands the only thing keeping his slit level with Georges’ tongue. He continued tugging at Georges’ hair, not wanting to hurt him, but trying to distract him. Make him forget what he was trying to draw out. Have him lap at Philip with reckless abandon until Philip came.

Georges let out a low moan, tongue pressing further into Philip, and he gasped, tightening around the tongue inside of him. His hips began to buck against Georges’ face, and Georges let go of a hip to rub his clit as he lapped hungrily at his slit until Philip came with a loud moan.

Georges licked him clean, watching him with thoughtful eyes as Philip watched the pink of his tongue dart past his swollen lips to lick up Philip’s oversensitive slit. He stopped, panting, and turned his head and pressed a kiss to Philip’s inner thigh. Philip breathed, fingers loosening their hold on Georges’ hair, and Georges froze, lips still pressed to his inner thigh.

“I-” Georges began, but Philip shook his head.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I- can you get me my boxers, please?”

Georges hesitated, then nodded, sliding reluctantly out from between Philip’s legs to retrieve his discarded underwear. Philip pulled them on, relieved that he didn’t have to sit exposed before his best friend.

He coughed. “Thank you.”

Georges nodded slightly, licking his lips and wiping his mouth. “It was nice.”

Philip’s stomach fluttered. He whispered, “It was.”

Georges smiled at him, crawling back up onto the bed and sitting down next to Philip. He looked back to the movie, leaning into Philip’s side. Philip swallowed, eyes drawn to Georges’ thighs and messy bun.

Philip watched Georges for the rest of the movie.


End file.
